Moving On
by Banana Skittle
Summary: Kichigo, Purato, Paitasu. What more could you want? KxI TxP PxL In case you didn't get the bad nicknames
1. Chapter 1

Ok, first fanfic so be nice...kisshuxichigo so far with paixretasu coming up.

Note:This takes place three years after the final battle.

Also, the aliens never left earth.

DISCLAIMER: I donÕt own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters in it. The only ones that I own are those that I made up myself.

Chapter 1:

Kisshu sat in the tree, chewing a piece of grass. He was sitting in the park and was completely bored. Pai was mooning over the fish-girl even though he wouldn't admit it and Taruto was out spying on the blonde monkey thinking that he was being inconspicious while doing so. They spent so much time thinking about their chosen mews these days and still had the nerve to call him obsessed!

He sighed as his thoughts turned once again to the mew mews. The others at least had a chance with their chosen heroes. His koneko-chan was infatuated with the boy whose body his former boss-deep blue-had inhabited.

_What does she see in that feather-head? All he does is drone on about kendo and the such all day long._

Still, dumb as he was, Masaya Aoyama-kun had it all, the beautiful girlfriend, the sports career, relatively normal ears...

Unbeknownst to him, the object of his musings was running towards the park at full speed.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," she muttered under her breath, all the while pulling her pink cardigan on over her white singlet top and matching skirt.

"I hope Aoyama-kun is too!" she whispered as she ran. The tall, green haired alien saw her from the tree he was sitting in. His amber eyes gleamed as he saw her precious boyfriend Aoya-whatever his name is come into view, and he realised that his afternoon was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo shouted, waving her arms to gain his attention. Masaya Aoyama looked up and smiled at the sight of his-late-girlfriend.

"Ohayo, Momoiyo-san," he said, standing up as he did so.

"Nyaaaa..." the cat girl tripped on a root and fell flat on her face.

"Koneko-chan!" Kisshu whispered from his hiding place in the trees, teleporting himself into the tree right above her.

Ichigo looked up and hissed when she saw the unwelcome addition to her date.

"Are you alright Momoiyo-san?" Masaya asked politely.

"Hai," the flustered girl replied. They set off for the movies and Ichigo turned around to see Kisshu following them. She frantically signed to him to go away but he just assumed a fake hurt expression and sighed, followed by a wink and a teleportation.

_Thank god he's gone! Now I can concentrate on Aoyama-kun instead of him...Not that I was thinking about him when IÕm with Aoyama-kun. He's really cute-No he's not he is your ex-enemy...So is Aoyama-kun! He's gone now, good. Right, back to Aoyama-kun. He's kind, sweet, faithful, polite, polite, polite...I wonder where Kisshu went? No, back to your boyfriend and huh? Is Aoyama-kun talking to me?_

"Can you please say that again Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo said, coming out of her daze.

"Sure Momoiyo-san," he continued to talk about some kendo tournament that was coming up.

_So bored..._

Ichigo prepared herself for a long afternoon.

"BAKA!!!!" Ryou berated the red haired girl when she showed up half an hour late-again.

"Gomen," she said meekly and escaped into the changing rooms. Retasu who had been watching Ichigo run up the path through the window smiled to herself and shook her head. _Hero she may be, but Ichigo will never change. _Ryou tapped her on the back of her head when

he walked past.

"Back to work slacker, you're nearly as bad as Ichigo."

Retasu snapped out of her thoughts and went back to work. She used to have a small crush on her blonde boss but she had soon given up on him. A certain alien though...

What Retasu didn't know was that a certain alien was watching her through the window of the cafe and smiling to himself.

"Having fun playing ninja Pai?" Kisshu said from right behind him.

Pai just flicked him in the nose and jumped down from the tree he had been hiding in.

"You know, she would have to serve you if you went in..."

"That is the sort of thing you would do Kisshu, not me. Besides, my ears are too noticeable this way." Pai replied offhandedly. Inside though, his mind was whirring, _maybe if I caught her after work...maybe not. My ears are too prominent, I would draw too much attention to us. _

"That is why god invented hats my good friend." Kisshu smiled and produced two of the afore mentioned objects. "Now let us go and meet our mutated loves!"

"Only you would put it that way Kisshu, only you."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, second chapter, this is fun!!! Thanks for the review Kris-I _AM _a banana but now to the point...Wheeee

Note: This takes place three years after the final battle and the aliens never left.

DISCLAIMER: Oh, right disclaiming away...i do not own Tokyo Mew Mew and the only thing I do own is this story and characters not mentioned in the manga or anime.

'Welcome to our humble cafe how may I help you?' Retasu asked the next customer in line brightly.

'By giving me a table and some food,' Pai replied in a mumble, not looking at the fish girl.

'Don't tell me your not going to ask her out after spending three hours spying on her from the tree...'

'Kisshu!' the purple-haired alien hissed. Kisshu just beamed at the blushing pair and made his way to the kitchen to catch the unaware Ichigo alone.

'J-Just this way P-Pai-san, I have a table for three over here.' the fish girl stuttered.

'Three? I'm here on my own, Kisshu just followed me, and I think that Taruto is off with monkey-girl' Retasu just blinked at him then showed him to a table for two.

'Sorry, we only have tables for two available at the moment.'

'It's okay, I'm sure Kisshu will find a way to put it to good use.' There was an awkward silence in which Pai was frantically trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make him sound like an idiot. Of course, during this time he was wearing his usual expression and had crossed his arms-not the most inviting pose he could have taken in front of the shy Retasu. Just as he opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing after the cafe closed for the night, a loud crash came from the changing rooms followed by Ichigo's voice.

'YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE WHILE I'M CHANGING!!! RYOU!'

Kisshu was then thrown out of the door and hit the nearest table with a crash that made even Pai wince in sympathy. However, when he stood up, Kisshu was wearing a grin that literally split his face in two.

'Please restrain yourself from breaking my furniture in the future, strawberry.' Ryou said from the bottom of the stairs, and just before he went back up, 'And by the way, that's coming out of your pay.' The blonde boss smiled to himself as he heard the poor girl groan in frustration.

'Was there something you wanted to say to me Pai-san?' Retasu asked.

Mentally cursing Kisshu for distracting him when he had finally gotten up the courage to ask Retasu out, Pai replied;

'No, little fish, it was nothing.' and with that the oldest alien stood up and left.

_Little...Fish? _Retasu smiled to herself at her new nickname, deciding that she liked it. Blushing slightly, she walked off to attend to the next customer.

Later as she hummed to herself while cleaning up the shop, she realised that Pai hadn't bought anything to eat, which must mean that he had come in to see her and also that since she had seen Pai she hadn't dropped a single plate which was a personal record for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! The third chapter is up and running! Thank you to all of my reviewers for reviewing my work. If you spot any mistakes in my story, please feel free to tell me. I allow anonymous reviews so please give me feedback.

Notes: This takes place three years after the final battle.

The aliens never left earth.

DISCLAIMER: If you haven't picked up on it by now: I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY RELATED COPYRIGHT THINGS-THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS THAT AREN'T MENTIONED IN THE ANIME OR MANGA!!!!!!!!!

PS. As I am lazy, this counts for all of this story so yeah.

_Damn that Kisshu, why did he have to show up again today? I'm already pissed off because my date with Aoyama-kun was so boring, then he had to try and kiss me while I was getting changed today. Wait a second, I'm not pissed off because of Aoyama-kun, my dates with him are always fun aren't they? Why is it that these days whenever I think about Aoyama-kun I always end up trying to convince myself that being with him is right for me?_

Then her mother's words came into Ichigo's head. _'If you have to think about a boy to be sure that you love them then you should ask yourself why you have to think about it'_

_Why don't I find Aoyama-kun's dates fun anymore? Did I ever? The last time I had fun with a guy was with...Kisshu. This afternoon was embarrassing and annoying but it was definetly fun. Hmmmmm. Argh!!! What is wrong with me??? Why can't I get him out of my head? Okay, breathe. Think about something else. I wonder what's going on with Pai and Retasu...if they go out then does that mean that it would be okay for me and Kisshu to..._

Ichigo screamed out loud, causing many nearby birds to take flight away from her.

'GET OUT OF MY HEAD KISSHU!!!'

'I didn't even know I was in there,' said the afore-mentioned alien. Ichigo slowly turned around to see if she really was having one of the worst days of her life-she was. The person who was haunting her thoughts was floating in the air above her head and watching her with an amused glint in his eyes.

'However, I can't complain that you're thinking of me, koneko-chan,' he said mischeiviously. Ichigo snapped. She leapt into the air and caught his foot, dragging him down to earth with her. Unfortunately for her,but not for him, he landed on top of her. As she blushed and struggled to get out from underneath him, he just looked at her with a growing smile. Kisshu leaned in to snatch a kiss...

'Get off me Pai!' The struggling Kisshu yelled as he was picked up into the air by the older alien.

'No,you can't go around pinning young girls to the ground and then kissing them. And as it's unethical for me to let you continue doing so I will keep you under guard until you learn better. Under guard entails you apologising to Ichigo so you'd better say sorry or I'll take away your kitchen privilages.' Pai ended his lecture with a sympathetic smile to the absolutely confused leader of the mews who was still sitting on the ground and staring at Pai.

'Sorry koneko-chan.' Kisshu said ungraciously.

'That's alright Kisshu, I know that you'll give me something to make up for the bother that you caused me.'

_She's enjoying this way too much._.. Kisshu thought. _I wonder what a good present for her would be. More to the point, why is Pai doing this to me? He seemed pretty annoyed when I crashed into the furniture, but that wouldn't cause this. Wait a sec, wasn't he talking to the fish-girl when I appeared. Maybe I got in the way of him asking her out..._

'This isn't because of me inturrupting you and miss fishy is it Pai?' Kisshu asked loudly enough that Ichigo who was walking away heard it.

'Whats going on between Pai and Retasu? Are they dating? That would be so cute!' Ichigo started to say before Pai glared at her to stop the flow of words.

'Nothing is going on, and don't talk to the convict!' He said before teleporting himself and said convict away. Though not before Kisshu winked at Ichigo and she smiled back at him.

So what do you think??? I'm trying to make Kisshu and Ichigo's relationship fun but tell me if I'm botching the job. And please don't flame me. Just a hint- Purin and Taruto appear in the next one.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, this chapter is being written straight after I've finished writing chapter three. Already up to chapter four!

Notes: This takes place three years after the final battle.

The aliens never left.

Disclaimer: See chapter 3.

'So what's going on with you and Pai, huh?' Ichigo asked as she sat down for her break with Retasu.

'N-Nothing at all,' The stuttered reply told Ichigo all she needed to know. She made plans as she walked over to the changing rooms to get her phone so she could text Kisshu and tell him operation Pai-Retasu was on.

'Last time I checked, you don't get to go home for another hour, strawberry.' Ryou commented from behind her as she opened the door to the room.

'I'm getting my phone, Ryou.' she replied, slightly annoyed with his presumptuous manner.

'No phones during cafe hours.

'Since when?'

'Since now. Now back to work.'

'I'm on my break for another five minutes though.'

'If you go back to work now I'll give you your phone for five minutes in ten minutes time.' He said triumphantly.

'...'Ichigo opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it and glared at Ryou who smiled innocently at her and pointed to the kitchen. Ichigo trailed off towards her sad fate while Purin hopped up to her.

'Why is Ichigo so sad na no da?'

'Because she has an evil demon for a boss. Why are you skipping Purin?'

'Taru Taru and me made a bet that we could hop for longer than each other. See na no da?' She pointed to the kitchen where Taruto emerged, hopping on one leg just like Purin was.

'Why is he in the kitchen and wearing a uniform Purin? Is that part of the bet too?' Taruto looked bizarre wearing long black trousers, a white shirt and a tie that matched Purin's uniform.

'It's so we can see that the other person is hopping na no da!' said Purin joyously clapping her hands at the simplicity of it all.

'And how will you see that when you go home?'

'Easy na no da. Taru Taru is staying the night at my house!' Purin looked so happy at that that Ichigo wondered if that was why the bet had been made in the first place. Looking at Taruto as he glared at any customer who asked him about the hopping, she guessed that it was Purin who had made up the bet.

'My phone, please.' Ichigo held out her hand to her 'evil demon' of a boss. He handed it over without a word and held up two fingers to represent two minutes.

'Oh, and one thing strawberry, don't send too many texts to Aoyama, he probably doesn't have much room on his phone what with you texting him all the time.'

'I'm not texting Aoyama-kun, I'm seeing him this afternoon after all.' With that, Ichigo walked out of the cafe and texted Kisshu

_Retasu is definitely into him. What time do you want to meet tomorrow to discuss plan of action? _

_How did you get my number koneko-chan? Anyway, Pai has me under guard until ten o'clock tomorrow so how about ten-thirty? At the park?_

_Sounds perfect, I'll meet you there. Don't tell anyone!_

Ichigo walked back in, handed her phone to the confused Ryou and went back to work.

'Did you do anything interesting today Momomiya-san?'

'I planned world domination with Kisshu. How about you?' Ichigo turned and smiled at him to see a frown on his face.

'Joking about world domination with an alien is not funny! Especially after what happened three years ago.'

'Jeez, it was just a joke.' Ichigo muttered under her breath as they arrived at her house.

'Sayonara, Aoyama-kun.'

'Sayonara, Momomiya-san.' he replied stiffly as he turned on his heel and walked off.

Yay, chapter four is done! So happy! Please review. Did you like it? Unfortunately, I have forgotten the name of the cafe. I think it is Cafe Mew Mew but I'm not entirely sure. Please tell me as I'm dying to use its actual name in the story. Also, what do you think about Purin and Taruto? Should they get together or should they already be together?


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, right now I'm sitting in the Tokyo airport with my laptop(actually my mum's but mine anyway) attached to a Japanese-Australian adaptor and tourists are giving me weird looks but I don't mind because it means I can write my fanfiction and look important at the same time. I have a 16hour flight ahead so I'll probably write a couple of chapters on that . Anyway, on to the story(I've always wanted to say that .)

Note-This takes place 3 years after the final battle.

The aliens never left earth .

. stands for a character smiling .

DISCLAIMER: See chapters 1,2&3.

'That isn't the proper way to treat a women Masaya-chan,' Kisshu shook his head as he teleported to beside the startled boy.

'I did not give you permission to use my name or be so familiar with me alien. Nor do I need your advice on how to treat my girlfriend.'

'But we're such good buddies I thought I would give you tips on how to win my koneko-chan over.'.

'She is not _your_ koneko-chan and we are NOT buddies. Shouldn't you be doing something? Annoying large dogs is good.'

'Hey, you have a sense of humour! Anyway, we're all friends now so you really shouldn't get all riled up about us aliens. Ichigo and the other mews forgave us, so I don't see why you shouldn't. .'

'Go away Kisshu, I have other things to do.'

'Yeesh, and Pai says that I have no manners. Now, on to Koneko-chan's present...' With that muttered statement, he went on to pull his hat more firmly onto his head and walked into the shopping center.

Taruto checked to see if the coast was clear before very slowly opening the door of the male changing rooms (Ryou's bedroom) and taking a step out into the hallway.

'TARU TARU NA NO DA!' Taruto turned his head up and frowned at the god that had given him this blonde-headed fate before hopping dejectedly towards Purin who was literally jumping up and down with excitement.(On one leg of course)

'Now we can go home and keep on going with the bet na no da.'. Purin grabbed the poor aliens arm, dragged him out of the door to the cafe and hopped down the path holding onto his hand all the while. As the door swung shut behind them, Ryou, Keiichiro and Minto started to laugh uncontrollably at the face of the youngest alien as they had last seen it-terrified at the thought of the night ahead.

'What do you want to do first Taru Taru?'

'Eat!' Taruto said enthusiastically. In the past few years he had grown a lot and was still growing. This lead to the desire to eat whenever possible.

'Taru Taru eats a lot! But Purin doesn't mind because Taru Taru eats with her!'. As she said that, she hopped around her kitchen and started preparing a large bowl of what was available and cheap-rice with meat. Although Taruto often complained about Purin's over energetic nature, he actually thought it was cute and although he often stated the opposite, he would always take the opportunity to spend time with her-a fact that was noted by everyone around him.

'The food is ready! Come on guys, wash your hands and come to the table.' As Purin bustled around getting her siblings ready for dinner, Taruto watched her with a content smile on his face. He regarded the small group of siblings as 'his' family and woe behold anyone who got between him and them.

'Why is Taru Taru looking like that onee-chan?' Taruto quickly wiped the stupid grin off his face and got up to sit at the table. He had a feeling that Heicha, the only other girl apart from Purin, had a crush on him but he knew that if she did she'd get over it soon. Then he noticed that his portion of food was a lot bigger than anyone else's.

'Hey Purin-chan, I may be big but I don't eat that much!' Taruto knew better then to insult Purin by suggesting that she didn't have enough food to feed all of them.

'Yay! Taru Taru called Purin Purin-chan!' Taruto mentally cursed himself but happily suffered being hugged excitedly by Purin when he saw that she took some of the food off of his plate.

Sorry about the ending, it was a bit rushed so I could get onto the next chapter. My bad. Please tell me if Heicha is Purin's sister or if I got that part entirely wrong. I know, I know, I'm terrible at remembering names. Please r&r and then i'll put up the next chapter!.


	6. Chapter 6

My bro wouldn't let me have the laptop during the flight so now I have to write the chapters to keep me awake so I don't fall asleep and muck up my body clock again. I'm in France and I've just climbed the first two stories of the Eiffel Tower(they won't let you climb up to the third one, you have to catch the lift) and then I walked down it which also means I'm very tired so please excuse me if I do something wrong . Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They keep me going and stop me from thinking that writing this story is a waste of time.

Note:This occurs three years after the final battle and the aliens never left. .

DISCLAIMER: See chapters 1,2&3

'Midorikawa-san, what are you doing after work today?' Pai's hands were sweaty and he was blushing profusely.

'No, no, that won't do it Pai-chan. You have to call her by her nickname or something.' Kisshu appeared behind him and started checking his hair out in the mirror that Pai had been speaking to.

'And you've had such success with your koneko-chan that I should be begging you to help! Don't call me Pai-chan, it's Pai-sama to you!' Pai was practically spitting with rage that Kisshu of all people had seen him in one of his most embarrassing moments. He quickly composed himself though 'Anyway, how are you going with getting Ichigo a gift to apologise? It has to be tasteful you know.'

'I will give it to her tomorrow night, okay Pai_-chan_? I like calling people chan, it makes me feel like they're my close friends. And by the way Pai, just ask her out and call her little fish. A date by the sea for you and your fishy,' Kisshu sang as he teleported into his room.

'A date by the sea...' Pai muttered to himself as he teleported down to earth, 'A date by the sea.'

'Who are you texting Momomiya-san?' Masaya asked as he watched her frantically typing away on her phone for the sixth time that afternoon.

'Kisshu-chan,' she replied, forgetting to say san instead of chan.

'Chan? That is hardly appropriate considering what you once did to each other. How did you get his number anyway?'

'That's all in the past now Masaya and he gave me his number when we first met after our last battle. I never thought I'd use it until now though.' Ichigo's face lit up when her phone buzzed to signify that it had a message.

_Meet meet at 6 o'clock tonight at the bottom of Tokyo Tower-wear something warm-Kisshu._

'You just called me Masaya, you've never done that before.' He said carefully, frowning at her. Masaya didn't like being called by his first name, he only permitted his family to do that.

'Sorry Masaya,' Ichigo really was not paying attention to what he was saying at all.

'Really Momomiya-san, you're on a date with me, not Kisshu-kun for god's-sake!'

That got her attention-'Fine then Aoyama-kun! I'll stop texting him.' She closed her phone with a snap that got the attention of people around them and stalked off in a huff.

'How could he say something like that? I know he doesn't like the aliens but he knows I'm faithful to him.' She was speaking to herself in a low voice, then her steps started to slow down. 'But he won't even let me call him Masaya, and it took him so long to actually ask me out on a real date. The only thing he's ever given me is this choker, and he stole it from a cat! Plus the only time I've ever kissed him is when I was a cat, needing to get back into human form.'

'Momomiya-san, wait for me.' Masaya called from a couple of metres behind her. She stopped walking and waited for him. By the time he'd caught up to her, she'd taken off the choker that he'd given her and held it out in her hand, waiting for him to see it.

'What is this about Momomiya-san? Why did you take off the choker I gave you?'

'I don't want a relationship in which my boyfriend is too uptight to let me call him by his first name, or won't kiss me because he is too polite. I don't want a boyfriend whose idea of a date is going to the river to clean it out. I don't want a boyfriend who is too polite to call me Ichigo. I don't want a boyfriend like you. I'm sorry Aoyama-kun, but I think we would be better as friends.' Ichigo bowed her head and waited for him to take back the choker.

'Keep the stupid ribbon, I don't want something that I got for free.' The cat girl looked up in shock as Masaya walked off, not glancing back at her. The tears that a few seconds ago were almost too much to hold back were suddenly gone.

'You know Ichigo, if you don't want to meet me tonight, its alright.' Kisshu appeared above her and looked at her concernedly.

'You know Ears, I think that going to Tokyo Tower tonight would be great fun.' With that she turned and walked off to her house.

'Ears? EARS??? I take offence at that Koneko-chan!' Kisshu shouted at her retreating back.

_Yay! Koneko-chan gave me a nickname! This means she must like me! _

Kisshu looked at his watch and then yelped when he saw that he only had two hours to make himself presentable for his koneko-chan.

Yay! She finally broke up with Masaya! Next chapter will have both Kichigo and Repaisu fluff. And Ichigo will go on a date with Kisshu! Please R&R while I go to bed and sleep like I'm supposed to be doing.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, chap 7 is up!!! I'm so happy that I finally broke up Masaya and Ichigo . Now I can have some major Kichigo fluff. Also some Retasu and Pai if I can fit it in. And no, I haven't forgotten Purin and Taruto for those of you who may have been wondering. Lol ,I just don't know what to do with them. I'll add Taruto into the next chapter maybe but right now it is Kichigo and Repaisu fluff.

Notes: You should know by now.

DISCLAIMER: See chapters 1,2 &3

_I'm late again! What will he think of me? I finally get a date(not that I'll admit it is one) with Kisshu and I go and forget my jacket. Then when I go back to get it, mum's put it in the wash._ Ichigo ran towards Tokyo Tower and pulled on her other jacket at the same time. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a pink singlet top with a flimsy white jacket that was half see-through that was meant for summer time-not the middle of winter like it was at the moment. She looked around for Kisshu then yelped with surprise when he swooped down from the top of the tower. He was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, a t-shirt that matched his eyes and a black over-coat that reached the black calve-length boots that he was wearing.

'I said dress _warm_ koneko-chan. Not cold. Unless you wanted me to warm you up.'.

'If you're not careful I'm gonna slap that grin right off your face.' Kisshu's smile just grew bigger. He motioned for her to take his hand. She took it and he pulled her into him and put his arm around her.

'Kisshu...' Ichigo struggled to get out from underneath his arm then suddenly clutched at him as he shot up into the air.

'Couldn't you have done this from somewhere other than Tokyo Tower?'

'Yeah but then we would have missed out on the cleche.'

'So you're telling me that I payed 500yen for a subway ticket so that you could have your cleche?'

'Correction, so that _we_ could have our cleche,' he smiled down at her and she couldn't help but smile back up at him.

'Fine, but you still owe me 450 yen Ears,'

'Only 450? And I don't like that nickname.'

'You get a discount of 50 yen for putting in the effort. I like ears. It points out the cutest part about you.' .

'You really think they're cute?' Kisshu had always felt insecure about his ears. Because they showed up so easily against normal humans, he thought that Ichigo must think them funny.

'Yeah, I love them' . 'Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!' Kisshu's kitten hid her face in his chest when she looked down. Kisshu grinned and stopped ascending. Feeling him stop, the frightened cat girl lifted her face from his chest and let out a soft 'nya' when she saw how high she was. She grinned when she realised Kisshu was humming _A whole new world_.

'What are you, twelve? First Tokyo Tower, now a cheesy take off of Aladdin. Honestly Kisshu, for a date this is almost too cleche.' Kisshu ears started to droop, 'But I like it,' Ichigo smiled up at him and set his heart racing.

' So what do you do when you're up here Ears? God it's freezing!' Kisshu grinned and put his coat around her shoulders.

'Well, when I'm with beautiful girls like you I generally...' Kisshu was cut off by a scream.

'PAI-CHAN!!!' Retasu's voice cut through the night.

'Damn it, Pai!' Kisshu clenched his fist- his face had been literally millimetres from hers.

'Come on Kisshu- we have to go help them!'

'Just one more millimetre...' Kisshu was practically snarling. Then he flew down towards where the sound had come from.

'Thank you Kisshu,' Ichigo leant up and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thank you Pai,' Kisshu was looking down at her with a massive grin on his face as he continued his descent towards the scream.

'Why aren't you teleporting?'

'I don't know where the scream came from so I have to fly there, idiot!'

'Thats the last time I'm kissing you on the cheek.'

'You say that now...'

_Earlier that day_(I know, I know, it's cheesy but how else can I say it?)

Pai sat in the tree so conveniently placed outside of the Cafe and looked in on his little fish.

'Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew how may I help you?' . Retasu was working overtime as Ichigo was off getting ready for her date with Kisshu. Pai watched as the customer she was serving was rude to her and growled when he saw that her smile had faded a bit.

'Whoa!' He nearly fell out of the tree when Kisshu appeared behind him humming the Mission Impossible theme.

'What is it with you and old movies Kisshu-chan?' Kisshu had now point blank refused to even talk to Pai or Taruto unless they called him Kisshu-chan.

'I like them, they have better lines then the new films. What is it with you and spying on little miss fishie Pai-chan?' Kisshu propped himself up in the tree and looked at Pai. He hadn't seen that much longing on his face since he had eaten the last bowl of ice-cream when Pai had first been introduced to it. Pai in turn appraised Kisshu. He liked it better now that they all wore human clothes-they fit in with the humans so much more easily.

'I like her, she has better taste then most. Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?'

'Just got to get my coat. Ask her out Pai-chan, I know she'll say yes.' And with those parting words of wisdom, he teleported back to the apartments they had bought to save costs on the ship.

_Easy for him to say, he already has a date with his cat-girl. I know! I'll follow her and then pretend to bump into her in the street. Then I could walk her home. That would be like going on a date without me having to ask her out. _

With this brilliant (ahem, ahem) plan in mind, he floated into the sky and started to follow her home. He was just getting up the nerve to teleport to the next corner when he saw a man grab her by the arm and pull her into a side alley.

'Listen lady, I just want your purse, no trouble okay?'

'NO! I need my purse, it has my pay check in it and I need that to buy more schoolbooks!'

'Just give it to me!' the man roughly shoved her to the floor and lifted his arm to hit her.

'LEAVE MY LITTLE FISH ALONE!' Pai flew down to the man and took back the purse which he had just snatched from Retasu.

'Give me a break,' the guy muttered and punched Pai in the face. Pai stumbled back into the wall and fell to the ground. As the guy rounded on Retasu, Pai leapt at him from behind. The thug had seen it coming though and hit Pai in the temple with the hilt of a small knife.

'PAI-CHAN!!!' Retasu screamed as he hit the floor-out cold. Seeing blood starting to come out of the wound, she rushed at the thug and started hitting him with her fists.

'You say that now... need some help Retasu? What happened to Pai?' Kisshu hastily put Ichigo down on the top of the nearest building then continued on down to hit the thug on the back of the head which knocked him out cold.

'I find it somewhat embarrassing that you managed in one hit to do what I got knocked out attempting.' Pai clutched his head as he got up.

'Pai-chan, you're alright!' Retasu practically tackled him to the ground in a hug.

'I feel Taru-Taru's pain,' Pai groaned. Retasu didn't even apologise, she just kept on hugging him-not that Pai felt like complaining.

'Pai, you're bleeding! Come back to my house and I'll bandage you up.'

'Yeah Pai, go back to Retasu's house,' Kisshu couldn't help himself, he had to tease Pai.

'Frankly I don't care what he does, just someone get me down from here!'

'Oops, forgot my koneko-chan.' .

'It's not funny Kisshu! I'm missing all the action!'

'Now that you have successfully disrupted my date with koneko-chan, I will take her home and give her my apology present,' Kisshu grabbed her hands and teleported away.

'Oooh, I get a present? Can I have it now? Please, Ears, please???' Ichigo was literally hopping from one foot to the other in anticipation.

'You truly are a material girl aren't you Strawberry cat?' He solemnly handed her the carefully wrapped gift he had spent hours antagonising over. As she tore the wrapping off, he stepped behind her so he didn't have to see her disappointed expression if that was how she felt about it. Ichigo's eyes lit up as she lifted the the black choker ribbon out of the box. It made a ringing sound so she turned it over. It was a bell in the shape of a deep red strawberry with what looked to be green crystal making the stem on top.

'I get it, a strawberry bell!' Ichigo turned round and hugged him tightly. 'I love it Ears, I just love it!'

'Turn round and I'll put it on you,' She obliged and he took his time putting it on.

'Thank you Ears,'she turned around but tripped over while doing so. Kisshu caught her and leant down to kiss her.

'Ichigo what is that young man doing holding you?' the controlled rage in her father's voice was amazing.

'The world has a plan against me, I know it.' Kisshu could have punched someone but he didn't want to hurt his koneko-chan's father.

'Good-night koneko-chan, good night Momomiya-chan.' He leant in to Ichigo's ear. 'Next time I see you I will have my kiss.'

'I'll count on that then.'. Ichigo's smile was pure innocence as she played tricks with Kisshu's mind. He groaned and teleported away.

Is that long enough Strawberry Bubblegum? Huh, huh? That is practically two chapters there in one. . I think the fight scene was a bit bad but it set up major PxR fluff so I'm happy! Taruto and Purin will appear next chappy-I think, its not completely planned out. Maybe the one after next but in my head I have how they get together nearly planned out so it will come soon. Please R&R. I'll write more soon. Bye bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Why won't anyone review me? I'm so unhappy…waaaaaaaaaahhh. Anyhoo, next chapter, my pen name will be Banana Skittle-don't be alarmed, I just want to have a more appropriate name then Seishin Hisui. Lol, I changed it but no-one reviewed my story and then I became very sad and changed my name back. Also, v. v. sorry about my fight scene. It was horrible. I think I might die when if I think about it so I won't linger on it anymore.shudders at thought of horribly written fight scene Please review me!!! I need them to go on!!!! Right now I'm in England and I have a horrible cold which means I have to breathe through my mouth. Purin and Taruto are getting angry at me in my mind but I can't put them in unless they fit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

_It's a strange twist of fate that puts me shirtless in a room with Retasu-chan in the middle of the night. _Pai looked down at said love-interest and fought an intense urge to grin from ear to ear at the way she was blushing. He had (after Kisshu left) agreed to go with Retasu to her house so she could tend to the wound on his head and the additional cut on his shoulder that he had attained when he had hit the ground. He flinched as she added antiseptic cream to the cut and faintly snarled as she poked it again before tying the bandage around his chest. She then turned away and passed him his shirt all without looking at his face.

'Thank you Retasu-san.' He pulled on his shirt and then reached for his hat.

'Not yet Pai, you need to let the dressing settle.' She tugged the hat from his hand and put it on. 'How do I look Pai?' He couldn't help but smile at her which got a smile out of her too.

'Adorable, now give me back my hat Retasu-chan' He hadn't even though when he used the chan instead of san but he figured out that he had by the surprised look that came onto her face. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that. I'm getting as bad as Kisshu-chan now.'

'No, Pai-chan. I don't mind at all. Would you like some coffee?' Retasu got up to make the coffee when she saw him nod minutely.

_Get a grip Pai. You don't know what she means when she says she doesn't mind! Maybe she thinks of you as an older brother…But then why did she blush when I had my shirt off? I don't envy the others at all if they go through this as well._ With a groan he heaved himself back onto the sofa he was sitting on and closed his eyes.

_He's so cute when he's sleeping .. No, Retasu you know better then to think that. And anyway, he's not sleeping, he's just resting…he still looks cute though! ._ Retasu shook her head and put the coffee down in front of him. She looked anxiously upstairs to make sure her parents wouldn't wake up before returning to see Pai drinking his coffee even though it was boiling hot. He raised his eyebrows at her shocked expression.

'Something wrong, little fish?' he inquired.

'You don't realise that you're supposed to let it cool first?' She tried to take a sip of hers and grimaced as she burned her tongue. He smiled and drained his cup.

'My tongue doesn't feel heat like yours does.' He got up to leave and Retasu abandoned her coffee to follow him out the door. Just before he walked out the gate, she quickly ran up to him.

'I n-never really g-got to thank you P-Pai-chan for saving me b-back there,' she was stuttering from nervousness before she realised that if she looked at the ground it wasn't so hard, 'So I just want to say that I am very grateful to you and I'm in your debt.' Before she could think about it properly, Pai's little fish leant up and kissed him on the cheek. Then she quickly scuttled back inside, blushing furiously. Pai lifted his hand to his cheek and then shook his head at his foolishness before teleporting to the apartment they were renting.

'Hello Pai-sama!' . Taruto somehow made the title seem like a joke. Pai tried to frown at him but couldn't himself and ended up smiling at the little bugger. 'Purin threw me out 'coz she found out that I was cheating when I got up in the middle of the night and walked to get a midnight snack. But its ok because then she forgave me and hugged me but still sent me out. Wait a second Pai, you're smiling at me. What have I done now? I swear I don't need punishment!' Taruto started wailing like a child.

'You don't need punishment Taruto, I'm just in a good mood. Now go to bed, it's late.' Pai followed his own advice while Taruto just stared after him. _I should tell Kisshu that the plan for Pai and Retasu is working out on its own… Maybe Purin will give me candy drops if I drop in tomorrow with lots of food…More likely she'll get angry at the food. But maybe if I say we had leftovers…Why is she so stubborn about me giving her food? I didn't tell Pai the real reason I was kicked out. I tried to put extra food in her fridge. _Taruto slammed his fist against the wall of the apartment._ Why can't she just let me help out? They're my family as much as hers! I've got to get back in her good books. I'll go see her tomorrow…Right now I've just got to go to sleep. _

'Hey Taru Taru!' . Kisshu was in a hyper mood.

'Things go that badly hey?' Taruto barely looked up as he basically dragged himself towards his room.

'They didn't go badly, just got delayed. I won't be in tomorrow-I have an appointment with koneko-chan.' .

'If that's what you say Ears.' Kisshu looked up sharply and glared at the door the Taruto had just shut. 'How did he…' he shook his head and teleported into his room.

…….

Next day

Taruto banged his fists on the door that had just been slammed in his face.

'Come on Purin! Let me in! I just want to talk!' He turned round to see about 20 people staring at him like he was some kind of criminal. 'What are you looking at?' he bared his teeth at them.

'They're looking at someone who's just about to break down my door.' Taruto winced at the tone of voice she used.

'Please let me in?' his voice somehow made her open the door enough for him to pass through. He hugged her and she didn't push away. He breathed in carefully then looked at her.

'Purin, you have to let me help out sometimes. They're my family as well as yours.' She just stared at him. 'You can't let me eat your food and be with your family and expect me not to want to provide for them as well.'

'So you just want to protect Purin na no da?' He smiled at her gratefully for understanding what he wanted to do.

'Purin doesn't need to be protected though na no da.' She sounded confused at what he was saying, 'So you don't need to protect her,'

'I need to protect you for me as well as you,' by this time he had realised that Purin was still hugging him. 'Umm, Purin-chan…you're still hugging me,' Then Purin did something she had never done before-she blushed.

'Sorry Taru Taru, I didn't mean to hold on for so long,' she promptly tried to let go but found that he wouldn't.

'Not that I'm complaining,' his feelings towards her were slightly more than friends these days.

'Now Taru Taru is behaving like Kisshu-chan,' she looked reproachfully up at him and he just smiled back. 'Does Taru Taru want some candy na no da?' . she tried to make the awkward moment less enjoyable for him as she struggled to get out of his arms.

'I'm fine as I am Purin-chan,' . he was more like Kisshu than either of them were willing to admit. 'How does Kisshu-chan get everyone to call him Kisshu-chan?' He finally let go and followed her into the kitchen where he waited for the candy to be given to him.

'I think he just doesn't listen unless you call him that, useful in some ways but very annoying in all others na no da,' she had pulled down the candy drops tin and was busy getting a red one out. 'Here you go Taru Taru,' she handed it to him and he quickly put it in his mouth. Then he got a crafty look on his face.

'Do you want a taste Purin-chan?' she nodded happily until she saw him come closer to her.

'No Taru Taru, I'm fine as I am...' she was cut of by him kissing her and giving her the candy drop that way.

'How'd it taste?' he was blushing as he realised he might have gone a little too far, but she was so damn cute! She didn't look pissed off though.

'Sweetest one I've ever had na no da.' . He moved in to get it back from her but she shook her head and looked at her watch. 'Oh no! Purin is late na no da!' She grabbed her coat and raced out the door. He turned around to see Heicha looking at him funnily.

'But Purin doesn't even like red candy drops.' Rather than explain what had tasted so sweet to a little girl, Taruto grinned at her then treated all of the Fong family (except Purin) to ice cream-even though his would never taste as sweet as Purin.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay! Skittle's first kiss scene-and it didn't go as horribly bad as the fight scene shudders at thought of fight scene again anyway, don't forget my name will be Banana Skittle . bye bye until next time then. And by the way Strawberry Bubblegum, I did use your idea about the stolen bell off cat thing but it was so good I couldn't not! Sorry about that but... who am I kidding? I'm not sorry at all! Haha, bye guys!


	9. Chapter 9

I've noticed that I say this nearly every time but still, Chapter 9 is up and running . Ok, I know its been a couple of days (at least) but I've been busy. I had NYE/NYD in Scotland and I went to a big dancy thingy for it. Anyhoo…I just went to the Lion King in London and it was so good!!!! Ah hem, I am composed(almost) and to Strawberry Bubblegum-I have gotten over fight scene plus I have the first book(manga) of Tokyo Mew Mew!!! I'm so proud of myself!!! Also I have the first book of this almost unknown series called Tail of the Moon. 'Tis v. good. To anyone out there, tell me if you've read any of these manga series, I'm interested to see how popular they are- Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, Sailor Moon(you don't have to reply if you've read that one) Tokyo Mew Mew(kinda obvious) Tail of the Moon, Merupuri or Cardcaptor Sakura (that one's pretty popular too. On to the chapter!

Notes: You should know by now. Also, I haven't read or seen the full series of Tokyo Mew Mew so I don't know if she actually got a pay rise _but _I'm assuming that she hasn't gotten one yet so even if she has, take pity on me and just pretend that she hasn't.

Disclaimer: See chapters 1,2 &3

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

'This is slave labour Ryou Shirogane, you hear me?' Ryou just walked past his overworked/underpaid employee but secretly smiled to himself when he saw the clock. _Poor baka, she should be in bed at 6.30 in the morning, not here at work. _ He grinned evilly, _but somehow I just can't bring myself to feel sorry for her. _ It was for a good cause though. She didn't know it but a big pay rise was coming her way. Especially because she was the only one who he had been able to coerce into doing breakfast service.

'Welcome to Café Mew Mew, how may I help you?' the former super hero was still as perky as ever though and customers loved her.

'Oh, and strawberry.'

'Yes slave driver?'

'Come and see me at around 10am, Ok?'

'Okey dokey artichokey' . Customers always cheered her up. So did the coffee he had just given her. Ryou regarded her as a younger sister-fun to torment and there to protect. He ruffled her hair and then walked into the kitchen to get the ingredients ready for when Keiichiro got there.

'Okay Ryou, its 9.15, is that close enough to 10 so that I can come and talk to you?'

'No, go away.' He spoke through his bedroom door.

'Ryo-u its 9.30, can I come in?'

'No baka, get back to work!'

'Its 9.45 so can I-' Ichigo was cut off as Ryou opened the door.

'I said 10 baka, not 9.15 or 9.30 or 9.45! Go away, you're getting on my nerves!'

'Ryou, its 10 now, can I come in?'

'Fine then, if you really must.' Ryou was sitting on his bed cross-legged with something in his hand. ' As you know Ichigo, you've worked here for 5 years without a raise. So in absolute awe that you didn't quit, I've raised your pay to (drumroll) 1300 yen an hour!' Ichigo squealed and raced forward to hug him. He held up his hand with an alarmed expression on his face, 'On one condition, you have to be here on time and bring a jacket.' Ichigo blushed but didn't say anything in case he took away her precious pay rise.

'Arigato Gozaimasu Ryou!!!' she snatched the official evidence from his hand and ran out to show the other former mew mews. 'Hey guys, guess what I go-' she broke off what she was saying when she saw Masaya.

'Hey Momomiya-san,' he looked awkwardly around him at the girls who were scowling at him as they carried out their respective jobs. 'Can we talk somewhere private?'

'Actually Aoyama-kun I'm kinda busy…' she really didn't want him there to ruin a perfect moment. Especially since she had a feeling Kisshu was going to show up later and she didn't want Masaya there when he showed up or something bad would happen.

'This is pretty important though.' His expression was priceless-a mix of awkwardness, annoyance and pleading. 'Can I come back after you finish work and talk to you then?'

'Actually she and I already have plans Masaya-chan,' everyone looked up to see Kisshu leaning on the door. He started to walk towards the group. 'But you're welcome to make an appointment for tomorrow (Sunday). Unfortunately I plan to be with her on Sunday as well so what you say in front of her you'll have to say in front of me.' .

'I'm sure I could have told him that myself Ears,' her tone of voice was dry. But Kisshu noted the fact that she had just accepted his proposal to spend the weekend with him. 'What are you doing here so early? I thought you said you'd pick me up at 3.' Ichigo was subtly hinting that he should go away until then. Being Kisshu he ignored her.

'I did say that,'(blatant lie) 'but I've discovered that when I make plans with you things always get interrupted. So I've decided to be spontaneous and come here. This way Taruto has already made up with Purin.' Purin blushed and said that she would tell them later, ' And Pai will be thinking about Little Miss Fishy over there,' Retasu also said that she would tell them later, 'So I figure that if we leave out Masaya-chan over there.' Masaya glared at him, ' I can come here and kiss you without interruption.'

'Now wait a minute Kisshu-cha-' she was stopped in the middle of a sentence for the third time that day as he kissed her. A couple of the customers wolf whistled and when she broke the kiss Ichigo giggled nervously but other from that the only noise was Masaya saying 'Hey! Don't touch my girlfriend!'

'I'm sorry Masaya-chan, I thought she was my girlfriend.' . Kisshu could not stop smiling.

'Right now she's no-one's girlfriend-right now she's my worker who's just about to lose her pay rise.' Ryou had come in when no one was looking, 'and she was so happy when she got it so I suggest that you leave her alone until she gets off work.'

'And I suggest that you all stop talking about me like I'm not here and Ears stop smiling!'

'No can do koneko-chan, I'm just so happy you let me kiss you,' . Ichigo pulled away from him and picked up a tray. 'Fine then sweetie, I'll see you when you finish,' he sighed and walked into the kitchen to teleport to his apartment. Just before he closed the door to the kitchen, he stopped and put his head through the door again, 'By the way koneko-chan, good work with the pay-rise. I know you deserve it.'

'Thanks Ears.' . 'What are you guys looking at?' She had just noticed that the whole café was watching her. 'It's not that interesting.' Her cheeks matched her hair and in desperation she turned to Purin, 'So what's going on with you and Taruto Purin?'

'Purin will tell you later. Right now you have work to do.' Ryou sighed and walked back up to his room. _This is why I never give Ichigo pay-rises. The whole café goes to the cats.._

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ok, By the time I have now finished this, I am now in San Francisco on my way to Lake Tahoe. I'm over the lion king and I've read books 1-3 of Tail of the Moon and am totally addicted. Also addicted to Journeyman and Moonlight. So if you're in America tell me and I'll be in the same country as you. only until the 21st tho. Then I go back to the land of Aus. See you soon. (or write to you) Bye .


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, okay. I know its been a long time but I haven't had internet or time-and that does not bode well for fanfiction gives an ominous look Anyway, I'm now located in Brisbane and am in Charlotte's Web the play. At the moment my comps being silly and putting dots in between all the words but I'll hopefully have that sorted out by the time this gets up and running. Does anyone else here love Switchfoot or is it just me? Oh well, I think they're great.

Note:You should know by now.

DISCLAIMER: See chapters 1,2&3

'No, Ears! My dad is meant to be picking me up today and if he sees you he'll freak! I mean, Masaya was the perfect parental boyfriend and my dad still looked at him like he was the devil.'

'That's coz he didn't treat you right. He knows that I'm going to give you lots of hugs and kisses.'.

'That's what he's afraid of.' Ichigo looked over at her new boyfriend and his all too drooping ears. Then she smiled and leant up to kiss him. Of course he immediately perked up and let her. Reluctantly he pulled away.

'Come on koneko-chan, I don't want to get in trouble with dear daddy-kins.'

You can't call him that! My dad would double freak.'

'What shouldn't he call me?' Ichigo was all too aware of Kisshu's arms around her and exactly how close their faces were.

'Momomiya-sama.' Kisshu did a strange contortion with his body that Ichigo realised was a bow. Her dad looked amused-then he recognised Kisshu.

'Hey, aren't you that boy who was holding my little girl inappropriately the other night?'

'Dad!' the "little girl" was understandably mortified. Kisshu straightened up and winked at her.

'She had tripped and I was catching her sir.' _When did he get so good at lying? _Ichigo wondered.

'And just then?' Kisshu had a dangerous look on his face-his new girlfriend just knew that it meant he was going to tell one of his most outrageous lies.

'Well, you see Momomiya-sama, kone-Ichigo-san had injured herself while jumping up and down in excitement over her new payrise and I was merely helping her walk to the carpark. We were so close because Ichigo-san is so short so I needed to bend down to help her along.' _The sad thing is that it's all too believable._ The cat-girl sadly thought.

'That sounds like my clumsy little girl' her father said laughing. Ichigo just drooped her head in shame. 'I know, to thank you I'll invite you round to dinner at our house-if it's ok with Little Miss clumsy here' They were both absolutely beaming at her. She sighed, nodded her head and prepared herself for a night full of embarrassing stories about her from both Kisshu and her parents. Then Kisshu noticed that she wasn't too enthusiastic about it. His ears drooped and he looked her straight in the eye. Her father had walked off to bring the car to where they were.

'You know, koneko-chan. If you don't want me to come then I don't have to.' She looked up and realised that Kisshu the boyfriend was different to Kisshu the friend and would never do anything that upset her-except to keep her "safe" of course. She smiled at him and realised that she already loved him-not that it would be safe to let him know of course. He might try something unsavoury. Besides, it was much more fun to make him try to win her over.

'Of course I want you to come. How could I miss a chance to see you writhing under my father's glare. Although you did do a good enough job right now. And who knows what kind of benefits it might bring you?'

'I love you koneko-chan' he said it so manner-of-factly that she didn't notice it for a few seconds. Then her eyes went wide in her head. Kisshu cocked his head on one side and studied her.

'That's not fair!'

'What?' even though he knew perfectly well what wasn't fair.

'Springing that on me! Now I have to act natural around you in front of my parents.'

'Come on, you know you love me too.' He had expected her to react like that. What he hadn't expected was her muttered statement that only his sensitive ears could have picked up. Even wrapped up in a beanie hat as they were.

'Maybe I do.' He stared at her and chose wisely not to let her know that he had heard.

Pai adjusted his jacket nervously for the fifth time that minute and glanced at his watch. _I knew this was a stupid idea. I should have just asked her out face to face instead of that stupid note. How do I know if she's coming? Or if she even got it? And what a tacky place! Why did I even listen to Kisshu and bring her to the beach? Although the waves are rather soothing._ He started to doze off as he listened to the waves.

'Pai-san?' Retasu's voice sounded from right above him. He woke up out of his doze and had one of her wrists in his right hand before he had even opened his eyes. He groaned when he did. _Great start to the date, Pai. Retasu looks fantastic and you've already managed to botch things up by attacking her. Never mind if it's just reflex._

'I'm sorry Little Fish. I shouldn't have done that I just…' he trailed off as she smiled weakly at him.

'Its ok Pai. I understand. I shouldn't have read the note. That way you wouldn't have to tell me that you're not interested.' The tremble in her voice was unbelievably cute and Pai had to stop himself from kissing her there and then.

'No, Little Fish! That's not it. I meant I shouldn't have grabbed you like that.' Retasu looked up at him and then smiled at him. This time not weakly. Pai let his hand slide from her wrist to her hand and lightly held it. Retasu blushed but didn't say anything. Their hearts pumping in their chests a million miles an hour, Pai and Retasu tentatively walked down the beach hand in hand.

Ooooh!! Cliffhanger! What will happen at Ichigo's house? What will happen to Pai and Retasu and why am I asking you??? Gomen, Gomen, the next episode will be posted ASAP coz now I have internet at home.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay

Yay. I'm so happy coz now I can continue the story. I don't know if I've mentioned this before but check out Steph-Nya and Moonlit-Kris. They're two of my best friends and the link to Steph-Nya is only on profiles though coz it won't show up in an author search. Wheeee

Notes: You should know by now

DISCLAIMER: If I did own it would I have to write this story?

...

'Arigato Momomiya-sama.' Kisshu said as he was passed the rice. Ichigo's mum and dad were smiling happily at him and Ichigo was eyeing him suspiciously. 'Something wrong ko-Momomiya-san?' Ichigo was startled to have everyone at the table staring at her. She hissed at them then covered her mouth. She hadn't acted so catty for a long time.

'Nothing, Kisshu-chan. Nothing at all.' She then found something very interesting on her plate which took up all of her attention.

'So, Kisshu-chan. What exactly do you do?' _How did he get my parents to call him Kisshu-chan? _Ichigo wondered. He truly was amazing, this boyfriend of hers.

'I used to attack the earth but now I don't really do anything. I'm thinking of enrolling in the local high school though.' He smiled at the confused expressions on Ichigo's parents faces then at Ichigo who was making tomatoes envious. 'Isn't that right Momomiya-san?' she glared at him. He sighed and ate his rice.

'You don't go to school?'

'I was never enrolled in one but Pai-chan teaches me everything I need to know.' The dubious looks that her parents were exchanging didn't bode well for Kisshu. Ichigo had to do something.

'Pai really is a wonderful teacher. He's very smart.' She was so eager to tell them that she got her hair in her food as she leant over it.

'Umm, koneko-chan, you've got something right there.' Kisshu hadn't been able to take it anymore and had called her by her nickname and leant over to clean her hair with his napkin. 'And Pai-chan is dating Retasu.' Ichigo looked up.

'Really? So operation Pai-Retasu worked?' they completely ignored her parents who were watching the exchange like a tennis match.

'As we speak. I convinced him to leave her a note.'

'And I convinced her to do what it asked.' They high-fived and then laughed from pure pleasure of an evil plan working out right.

'Oh…' Kisshu searched for a word, 'Dear! I have kitchen duty tonight! See you tomorrow koneko-chan! Nice to meet you Momomiya-sama and thankyou for such a delightful meal!'he kissed Ichigo swiftly then teleported away. Ichigo looked at her parents.

'Kisshu-chan is…different.' Her father raised an eyebrow.

'Really sweetie we couldn't tell.'

...

Silence…Pai was usually happy with it but right now he hated the thing. Why couldn't Retasu say anything? It wasn't like he was that intimidating. Going over what he had just thought he amended it. It wasn't like he wanted to intimidate her, she just didn't know he didn't mean to.

'Pai-san?' by the tone of voice she was using, she had said it more than once. Mentally cursing himself for being a dick, he looked at her and nodded.

'I've been meaning to ask this for a long time…why didn't you go back to your planet after the final battle with Deep Blue?' by the way she was fidgeting it was obvious that she wasn't comfortable asking him the question. Pai smiled. Finally a conversation that might last a long time. Then he flinched once he realised what it was about.

'We stayed because…there was nothing left for us back home. Our friends and families will never forgive us for turning against Deep Blue even in defence for the planet.' He turned his head to look straight into her eyes. 'And even if they hadn't the one who is most important to me is on earth.' Retasu was blushing bright red and tears were in her eyes.

'Retasu-chan what's wrong?' she shook her head.

'You gave up your life for us. You gave up your home and yet you ask nothing in return.' Pai was at a loss. They had never even thought of asking for anything in return because all they had wanted was their respective mews. 'But I'm glad you stayed…I don't know what I would have done if you'd left.' Now she was staring at the ground and her glasses were sliding off her nose that was wet with tears.

'Really, Little Fish. Here is more my home than that planet ever was.' He lifted up her chin with his finger. 'And you are more my family then they ever were.' Pai wiped away her tears and then kissed her. She had no idea what to do so she did what any sensible girl would have done in that situation-she kissed him back. Pai pulled away then rested the top of his head on hers.

'You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that.'

'Now you almost sound like Kisshu.' Retasu's voice was muffled coming from his shirt. She could feel him smiling.

'Now I know why Kisshu went to such lengths to make Ichigo fall in love with him.' Right now Pai couldn't stop smiling. He finally had his Little Fish in his arms and she wasn't pulling away.

'And she did.' They were both quiet as they now thought about the repercussions of them dating. Each loved the other but they were both too shy to say it in so many words. After a long silence in which they simply enjoyed being in each others arms, Retasu spoke. 'Come on, Pai. Let's go and find something to eat. I'm starving.' His belly rumbled his agreement and they laughed.

...

Okay, so now I have all of my couples together but I don't know what to do. I can keep writing fluff quite happily but I really need a storyline. Hmmm…I give up. Anyhoo…I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!! It's just with IB and everything…I hate school.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, okay

Okay, okay. I know what I said about updating my stuff soon but school is pretty hectic at the moment and…I didn't know what to write and…I was reading Inuyasha and Bleach and…Ummmm….Uhhh…On to the story sweatdrop

Note: If it's in italics then it's thoughts.

_Ok, ok. So I don't really have to cook dinner and it was rather rude of me to simply leave like that but still this is the opportunity of my lifetime and I'm going to go back to koneko-chan's place after this so all is right in the world. _Kisshu grinned when he imagined the look on his girlfriend's-he smile grew broader when he thought the word-face when she woke up and he was lying next to her but when he heard the sound of Retasu's voice he focused all of his attention on his flatmates long overdue romance.

'Donut, you say? I don't think I've ever tasted anything like it.'

'You don't like it Pai-san?' Retasu tilted her head up towards the intimidating alien in a way that Kisshu knew would make him flustered. Especially with that bit of sugar on her chin…

'I never said that, little fish.' He hastily reassured her, winning a blush from her and a snicker from Kisshu who was hiding in the shadows beside them. 'I simply mean that it's better than anything Kisshu-chan could cook.' Kisshu's snicker turned into a calculated glare that brought the phrase _If looks could kill_ to mind.

'So I take it you like it?' Retasu asked, still with that sugar on her chin that Pai was trying hard to ignore.

'Very much. Tastes almost as good as that iced crème that Kisshu-chan seems to adore.' Pai was still trying to ignore the sugar on her chin. It wouldn't taste good, he knew but sugar and Retasu were calling to him and he had a craving for both at the moment.

'Mmm…' Retasu's mind wandered as she appraised Pai fully for the first time that night. He was wearing a black beanie over his amethyst hair although some had escaped and hung around his face. He wiped his hands on his dark jeans before taking hers.(A/N Hand that is, not jeans. That would make him Kisshu.) He was wearing a black leather jacket against the cold but underneath he was wearing a dark purple shirt that had a picture of a….what was that?

'Umm, Pai? There's something on your shirt.'

'What? But this shirt is plain…' Retasu pointed to a very interesting portrait of a pie and a lettuce next to each other neatly sown in bright green thread with a the artist's signature at the bottom of it. 'I'll kill him. Kisshu must die. Now. Goodbye Little Fish. I'll see you at his funeral.'

'Pai!' Retasu yelped, grabbing onto his hand. Seriously scared that he would kill Kisshu.

'Oh, all right he can live until I've finished my date with you.' Pai scowled. His 'cool factor' was completely gone and he couldn't resist looking down a Retasu to see her reaction. His scowl deepened when he saw her trying her hardest not to burst into laughter and her eyes glued to his chest.

'Oh come on, Pai master. It was only a joke and besides, it gave the fish girl a chance to look at your chest without having to explain herself.' Retasu stopped laughing and blushed, Kisshu draped his arms around the couple and Pai reached up to grab Kisshu's wrist, squeezing it painfully before taking both it and his other one off of the couple's shoulders.

'Keep your hands off of my girlfriend. And my shirts. And my computer. And my room. And my playstation. And me.' Kisshu pouted then winked at Retasu who was blushing even harder at being called Pai's girlfriend.

'It's not my fault that I'm addicted to Final Fantasy…'

'Go away. You're ruining my date with Retasu.' The look in Pai's eye made Kisshu sigh and teleport away. Pai groaned and glared at the spot where his fellow alien had stood recently. 'Sorry Retasu-chan. Next time I take over the earth I'll try and get more polite companions.' Retasu did a double take. Had Pai just made a joke? She gave him a weird look which made him finally crack and lean down to kiss her chin…which led him to her lips…which led him to moving closer to her so he could kiss her properly…which led him to seeing Kisshu's grinning face over Retasu's shoulder. Kisshu stuck out his tongue and took a photo of the kissing couple.

'Why you little…I'll kill you Kisshu! YOU WILL, NO MUST, DIE!!' Pai yelled at the empty space where the troublemaker had been moments before. Retasu blushed heavily before taking Pai's hand and pulling him along behind her.

'Don't worry Pai, I'm sure if I get Ichigo on his case he won't bother us anymore.'

'Actually, I have a feeling that she would just be fuel to his weird fire.' Retasu laughed at his second joke for the day and leaned into him, simply enjoying his presence.

………………………………………….

Ichigo sank back into her bed with a relieved sigh and pulled her covers up around her. Finally the dinner was over. She'd spent most of it trying to pull off the story that Kisshu was a practicing magician who did kid's shows and the teleportation was merely one of his better magic tricks but they weren't buying it properly. She'd have to get Kisshu on his own before he saw her parents again otherwise she'd be busted-and so would he. Ichigo closed her eyes before opening them to see a pair of golden orbs right above hers.

'Can I have a good night kiss koneko-chan?' Kisshu whispered into her ear. Suddenly Ichigo was on guard. Something about Kisshu tonight made her sure that he wasn't playing around anymore. She laughed nervously.

'Don't be silly Ears, you teleported out on me and my parents leaving me to deal with their questions all because you needed to cook dinner. An excuse, by the way, that I really don't believe.' Ichigo tried to joke her way out of the situation but she knew that it would take a lot more to get that look out of his eyes.

'I have photos to prove my time wasn't wasted, koneko-chan. Now can I have a reward?' He leaned forward, closing the gap between her and him. Her eyes widened noticeably when he kissed her, not like before, when they had been enemies but in a way that was more loving, more exciting and more than she had ever imagined but still…

'Iya!' Ichigo pushed him away, blushing furiously. Kisshu glared at her, hurt. He had finally gotten her on her own but he still wasn't allowed to touch her. He snarled and jumped off the bed, floating in mid-air.

'Why koneko-chan? It's not like you don't enjoy my kisses yet everytime I touch you, you seem to shy away.' His eyes burned into hers, making it impossible for her to lie.

'I'm scared. What you make me feel is different than anything else I've ever felt and you make me do things that I'd never do before.' What was she doing? It was practically like confessing her love for him.

'Ichigo…' Somehow when he said her actual name it was more loving then her nickname.

'Kisshu, I need some sleep now, okay?' The alien gave her a weird look before swooping down behind her, his stomach to her back and hugging her to him.

'I love you, koneko-chan. So much that it scares me.' Ichigo started, then relaxed back into him.

'I know, Kisshu, I know.'

_Several hours later_

'Good morning koneko-chan. How did you sleep?' Ichigo groaned and turned over to press her face into the warm spot where Kisshu had slept for the past night. Kisshu grinned maliciously and pulled the covers off of her.

'Kisshu you baka! What are you doing? And why are you wearing my school uniform?' (A/N: The guys one, by the way. Kisshu isn't a cross dresser. Well, at least he isn't in this instance:-P) Kisshu answered her by a kiss on the forehead and a twirl around to show him in the full uniform.

'So what do you think koneko-chan? Do I look ready for my first day of school?' Ichigo just stared.

Mwahahaha! FLUFF!! POINTLESS FLUFF!! But there is actually a story-line coming up behind this including aliens at school, jealousy and supernatural mews returning! Woop woop woop!


	13. Chapter 13

Would you kill me if I said that I forgot about this fic? Heh…heh…heh…probably. Anyway, I've been really busy lately and now I'm on break so yay! If you're a bleach fan check out my other fics but other then that keep on smiling!

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S IN MY CLASS?" Ichigo yelled at her poor sensei. The man was cowering, not understanding why she would be so mad. It was just a boy.

"Just because you don't think you'll be able to keep your hands off me…" Kisshu drawled, loving the way her face went an interesting shade of pink. He didn't love the way she turned to him to unleash her anger on the very person who was the cause of it. No, he didn't like it one bit.

"YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOU HAD TO COME AND ENROLL AND-" breathing then became necessary, cutting of her rant and making Kisshu smirk. Breathing hard made her chest move a lot more then it usually did. It was a nice chest too. All filled out and squishy. He loved the results of puberty. Some things take time to change and his pervertedness was one of them.

"I only wanted to further my education."

"Further it somewhere else. I need to concentrate on my studies." Ichigo glared at the alien who was obviously enjoying this.

"As do we all, Momomiya-san. Can you please continue this some other time. You're interrupting our class and I need to pass history this term. If you can't concentrate with him next to you then I would be more then happy to have Kisshu-san sit next to me." The girl smirked, she didn't like Ichigo or the way the hot new kid was looking at her. Like she was something infinitely precious.

"No, no. I'm sure she'll warm up to me in no time." Kisshu assured the girl. She scared him-he was quite sure that he was being undressed by her eyes and that creeped him out. Not that he didn't want Ichigo to do it. Just random people of the street doing it was weird. No! Mind out of the gutter! Or, as far out as it could come before he thought about the merits of having Ichigo mentally undress him. Or literally.

"Ugh! Fine, you can stay."

"How generous of you to let me do something you had no power over." Kisshu grinned.

"But that doesn't mean that you can mess up my life here. And you have to be nice to Ma-Aoyama-kun!" he pouted at the last part but perked up as he considered the fun ways he could destroy her relationship with the kid. _No, bad hot alien. _(A/N: this is kisshu's thoughts. He sees himself as hot. So do I. :P) _Must resist urges to make the boy hate her. Much more fun to rub me dating her in his face…I love being me. _

Ichigo was eyeing the "hot" alien, sure that he was thinking something along the lines of _I will kill the pretty boy muhahahaha… _Sad thing was she was almost right. Almost. Kisshu knew he was going to have to do something about her bad attitude towards him being in her school-and he knew exactly what it was he was going to do.

"Can I sit next to you?" He asked the girl who'd spoken out before. She smirked at Ichigo.

"Sure, my name's Kyoko by the way. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." She fluttered her eyelashes at him in what she thought was an alluring fashion but in fact made her look as if she had dust in her eyes.

"Oh no you don't Ears. You're sitting next to me so you can't chat up innocent young girls. I'm guessing you don't have any books or pens?" Ichigo dragged him away from Kyoko then dumped him unceremoniously next to her desk. She was surprised when he shook his head at her last question.

"It's okay koneko-chan I know that you want me all to yourself and you just don't want to say it. I know I'm that irresistible. It's fine, really." He stopped before she punched. And people said he didn't know how to handle her. "And Pai made me get books and pens and stuff like that so I wasn't imposing on kind people like yourself." She snorted, still suspicious of him.

"If I wanted you all to myself I would have said so when you broke into my room this morning." Suddenly the room went quiet and she realised what she had said. "Oh, wait no! It's not what you think guys! Mint, tell them!"

"Why? It's not like he went in their with anything but what they're thinking on his mind." Kisshu shrugged, it was true.

"But-but…the only reason he was in there was to make sure I wasn't mad after he left so quickly last night..." she realised she'd just made it worse and groaned. "No, it's because we were-STOP LAUGHING KISSHU!!!" She yelled.

"Awww, koneko-chan is angry. Want a hug?" he asked, ready to jump her if she accepted.

"No. I want to concentrate on my class. Continue sensei. Please." The bemused teacher had been watching the exchange with some concern. Surely his students weren't doing _that _already. No, she was too conservative. The new kid though…he'd have to keep an eye on this.

xXx

Taruto at this time was trying to figure out how exactly he was going to get past a furious Purin so he could go to class. The reason she was furious was probably related to the fact that he'd ignored her for the past few days-in fact he hadn't seen her since they'd kissed. He had been too busy studying up on how to fit into high school and trying to find a hat that covered his ears. Shame he hadn't realised she might be annoyed that he'd forgotten about her. Big shame.

"So let me get this straight. You piss me off. Make me forgive you, kiss me and then bugger off for a week then show up at my school. And then you think I'm going to ignore you?!" he would have replied if her voice hadn't risen 3 octaves by the end of her little speech. The smart alien stayed quiet and just looked at her, trying out the puppy-dog eyes. "Not going to work on me Taruto!" shit, she was really mad if she was calling him by his full name. "Tell me what the hell you're doing or-oh hey Ruka!" she smiled brightly at the teenager who passed her. He smiled back with a little bit more than friendship in mind. Taruto noticed this and glared at the gaki. No-one hit on his girl. Well, no-one but him obviously. "And another thing, if you even think about hurting or annoying any of my friends then I'll kick you to kingdom come so hard you'll be seeing stars, bucko. So let's go in na no da!"

Taruto didn't understand her but once she got being angry out of her system she seemed to be happy again. Key word here is _seemed_. So he smiled and walked into the room behind her, only to be glomped by her many friends who had "heard so much about you taru-taru! You guys are so cute together. OMG Purin was right! You _are_ totally hot!" The last bit he didn't mind, in fact he quite liked it so her turned to Purin and grinned.

"Oh I am, am I?" He teased her.

"Some people would say so na no da." She sniffed. She then started sniggering when the teacher asked him why he was late.

"Girl troubles sensei." If the teacher had been a man he would have nodded sympathetically and started the lesson. Unfortunately Taruto's teacher was a woman and started lecturing him on using such a sexist excuse. He broke in with;

"What would you have done if I'd said boy troubles, sensei?" she regarded him with disbelief. The kid was asking for it.

"I'd have accepted you for who you are then ripped you a new one for bringing your personal life inside although I have to say you look like quite the maneater." Purin burst out laughing at this as Taruto glared at the teacher. War was declared in that moment.

xXx

"This is Pai-san. He will be joining us in our journey through your remaining years at high school. Please everyone welcome him. Sakura-san, can you show him around school?" A certain green haired girl was torn between excitement that he was at her school and disappointment that she hadn't been chosen to show him around. Excitement won as she sent him a smile that would melt stone. Oh look, he could see the school in a little puddle around him. Must cost a fortune to keep rebuilding.

"Ohayou Little Fish. How are you today?" he couldn't help himself. He smiled back at her. Who could resist that face it was so cute. And Pai never said cute. Like, never ever in a million years. Does this prove to you how cute she was? I thought so.

"I'm well thank you. Why are you here? Are the others with the other Mews? Is something wrong? How are you?" she shot questions at him so quickly he only caught two.

(A/N: Retasu goes to a different school than Ichigo and Mint here.)

"Yes, Kisshu is with Ichigo and Mint and Taruto is with Purin. Zakuro doesn't like us and she's still in Hong Kong filming so that's that. And I'm fine thank you." No way was Pai going to tell Retasu why they were there. It would only freak her out. And besides, being next to her was enough for now. He could protect her this way.

xXx

Oh wow. I actually meant to finish off this fic and make a sequel to it but look what popped out instead. I'm still going to go with the same storyline I'm just going to keep it all in the same fic. Fun, ne? Of course it is. For me, at least. Anyway, R&R my minions. Oh, and the reason that Pai and Retasu got such a little scene is because they're going to take the back seat now that they're together and not arguing over every little thing. Pai is going to be mysterious and protect Retasu from what I've got in mind and they will go with long term plot but Taruto has a war with the teaching staff at his school and Kisshu is going to try and make Ichigo jealous.


End file.
